March Of Madara
by Itasasu98
Summary: This story is for my sister cause it's ItaSasu and Madazuna.


March of Madara

This story was inspired by a song called March Of Maphisto by Kamelot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else

* * *

Sasuke sat there staring blankly at the wall, Madara walked over to him, he bent down so he was close to Sasuke's ear. "He will be here very soon, then you'll see your precious Itachi." Madara said, smirking almost like the Chester cat.

"Okay." Sasuke said, mindlessly. Madara smirked, he started kissing Sasuke's neck, Sasuke tilted his head back.

"So perfect." Madara growled, against Sasuke's skin, just then Izuna walked in.

"Brother, Itachi is here." Izuna said, his face showing no emoticon, Madara smirked.

"That's even better." Madara said, he walked away from Sasuke, Izuna stood there watching Sasuke, with betrayed eyes. Itachi walked into the warehouse, he was careful with his steps, trying not to alert them he was here.

"I see you made it." Madara said, Itachi spun on his heals, behind him was Madara, he stood there with a smirk on his face that could make anyone die, after all Madara was drop dead gorges.

"I came here for my brother." Itachi said, the smirk only grew with Itachi's words, Madara was amused by everything that was happening at that moment.

"So I assume you love little Sasuke a lot." Madara said, almost mockingly.

"Yes I love Sasuke, he is my little brother, why would I not love him?" Itachi said, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why this man would ask such a ludicrous question.

"Do you love him enough to die for him?" Madara asked, Itachi looked shocked.

"Yes I do." Itachi said, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Do you love him enough to sleep with him?" Madara asked, his smirk grow with this question, Itachi looked disgusted at what Madara asked.

"Never!" Itachi said, he was sickened by how this man could ask such a crazy and nasty question.

"Oh really?" Madara said, he started laughing, Itachi glared at him. "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings." Madara said, in a mocking voice.

"Just give me my brother back." Itachi said, Madara smirked.

"Gladly." he said, almost laughing. Meanwhile, outside Itachi's back up was waiting for him to give them the signal so they could come in and arrest this psychopath. they heard Itachi's scream.

"I don't think that was the signal." Kakashi said, looking at the other Anbu's. "Lets go help him." Kakashi said, they all ran into the warehouse. They found Itachi laying on the floor. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, he grabbed Itachi, he saw Itachi was bleeding. "I need a medic." Kakashi yelled, Rin ran over to them.

"I got him, go look for Sasuke." Rin said, Kakashi nodded, he ran in the other room to find Sasuke staring at the wall. He walked over to him, he could see Sasuke looked shocked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke just sat there, almost as if he didn't hear Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sasuke, please talk to me, Itachi is hurt, he needs you." Kakashi said, Sasuke shook his head.

"He doesn't need me!" Sasuke said, Kakashi gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Yes he does, he is your brother Sasuke." Kakashi said, Sasuke looked at him with lifeless eyes.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Sasuke said, mindlessly. Kakashi picked Sasuke up.

"I'll take you to Itachi." Kakashi said, Sasuke closed his eyes, Sasuke nodded his head. Kakashi took Sasuke to the hospital, he sat him in a chair. "Sit here, I will take you to your brother in a minute." Kakashi said, Sasuke nodded his head. Kakashi walked over to Rin. "Please tell me Itachi is okay." Kakashi said, Rin looked down at the ground.

"He is in a coma, we don't know why or what happen in that warehouse. I was hoping you could get Sasuke to talk about it" Rin said, Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, then back at Rin.

"I'm so sorry Rin, I don't think I will be able to get him to talk. He acts like he don't know what happen to him or Itachi" Kakashi said, Rin frowned. "Sorry, I tried all ready." Kakashi said, Rin smiled at him.

"It's okay, I assume your here to see Itachi." Rin said, Kakashi nodded his head, she showed Kakashi, and Sasuke to Itachi's room. "There you go" Rin said, Kakashi thanked Rin.

"Here you go Sasuke, see Itachi is not doing to good, he needs you." Kakashi said, he sat next to Sasuke.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Sasuke asked, almost emotionless, Kakashi looked at him.

"I don't think so, why would you ask something like that?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke looked at Itachi's face.

"I just think we are both going to." Sasuke said, Kakashi hugged him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you,or Itachi, or anyone" Kakashi said, Sasuke hugged back.

"Thank you, Kakashi." he said, Kakashi smiled.

"Your welcome, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

**(A few days later)**

Itachi had woken up, to Sasuke and Kakashi's relief. But at the same time Itachi's awakening seem to make Sasuke nerves or even sad. "You must be glad I'm okay, right Sasuke?" Itachi asked, Sasuke stared at him with the same lifeless eyes.

"Yes I am, I'm very happy you are okay." Sasuke said, Itachi smirked. He placed his hands on Sasuke face, cupping Sasuke chin between his hands.

"That's good Sasuke, that's very good." Itachi said, still smirking, he made Sasuke look at him. Sasuke looked in Itachi's eyes, Sasuke parted his lips. "mesmerizing aren't I?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Indeed, you are brother." Sasuke said, he got on his knees, Itachi petted his head.

"Such a good baby brother." Itachi said, smirking. Sasuke kept his eyes on Itachi's. There moment was interrupted when Kakashi knocked on the door. "Come in." Itachi said, releasing Sasuke. Sasuke sat back in his chair. Kakashi walked in.

"I see your doing better, Itachi." Kakashi said, Itachi looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am, and I am ready to go back to work too." Itachi said, he sat on the bed.

"That's great, your job is one of the reasons why I'm here." Kakashi said, Itachi gave him a puzzled look. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, Sasuke go wait in the waiting room for me." Itachi said, Sasuke nodded and left the room.

"I was wondering what you remember about the day Sasuke was taken." Kakashi said.

"Me and Sasuke got in a fight over something dumb, next thing I know I'm getting a call from some guy about Sasuke say if I wanted to ever see him again I had to go to the warehouse by the docks. that's when I called for back up." Itachi said, Kakashi looked at him.

"I know all that. what I want to know is, what happen between you and Sasuke's kidnaper?" Kakashi said.

"He keep saying crazy things then everything is black, I guess he hit me or something. I think there was another guy there." Itachi said, he sounded like he didn't know what happen.

"Okay, thanks Itachi for all the help." Kakashi said, Itachi smiled.

"Just glad I could help." Itachi said, he stood up. Kakashi stood up with him.

"Now, come with me Itachi." Kakashi said, Itachi followed him. Kakashi took him to the morgue. "you weren't the only person who got hurt that day." Kakashi said, he pulled the blanket off, underneath was Sakura. "We found her, she was with Sasuke when he was taken." Kakashi said, Itachi looked at Sakura. "Naruto was with them too." Kakashi said, Itachi looked at him.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked, Kakashi covered Sakura back up.

"He is in the hospital, he lived just like Sasuke but he was wounded" Kakashi said, Itachi nodded his head. "We think a animal like a dog or wolf was involved" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Cause there wounds look like that of an animal." Kakashi said, Itachi looked at there wounds, he seen they did look like an animal attack.

"You're right, Kakashi." Itachi said, he started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, Itachi looked back at him.

"I'm going home." Itachi said, he walked out of the room. Rin walked in, she walked over to Kakashi seeing a worried look on his face.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Rin asked, Kakashi looked at her.

"Yeah, just thinking" Kakashi said.

"About what?" Rin asked, she was worried about Kakashi, he was acting odd.

"Itachi is not acting like himself, and about Obito's case" Kakashi said, Rin frowned.

"I don't know what is wrong with Itachi, as for Obito, I know you want to get him justice but Kakashi, that's not your place" Rin said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I know Rin, but Obito deserves some closer" Kakashi said, he felt like he owed Obito.

"Then why?! Why don't you tell Obito the truth?!" Rin asked, she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Rin?" Kakashi said.

"I can't take that I have to lie to the man who loves me!" Rin said, Kakashi felt his heart brake. "Every time he looks at me, I feel like a bad person, you know why? Cause I know what happen to his parents, cause I know, you know." Rin said, Kakashi looked away. "And now Sakura is dead because of our secret." Rin said, Kakashi looked at her.

"We don't know that!" Kakashi said, thought his teeth.

"I think it was Obito's parents who did this." Rin said, Kakashi shook his head.

"I hope not." Kakashi said, Rin wiped the tears from here eyes.

"You think it's time to tell Obito the truth?" Rin asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. If Obito finds out his parents are evil he might have a brake down." Kakashi said.

"Okay well I have to get back to work, see you later Kakashi." Rin said.

"Okay, bye Rin." Kakashi said, Rin walked out of the room. As Rin was walking to her car she thought she heard someone.

"Hello, is someone there?" Rin yelled, she got no answer, she started walking faster, she finally got to her car. Someone grabbed her, she dropped her keys, she turned around. "Obito! You scared me!" she yelled at him, Obito just started laughing.

"Sorry Rin." Obito said, Rin started laughing.

"It's okay, Obito." Rin said, she smiled at him. Obito smirked, Rin saw white fangs.

"What's wrong Rin?" Obito said, smirking evilly.

"You're a vampire!" Rin said, she looked scared, Obito smiled.

"Yes I am." he said, he grabbed Rin by her throat. "And you're a liar!" Obito said, tightening his hold on her.

"I'm so sorry, Obito." Rin choked out, he choked her even harder.

"I should kill you for lieing to me." Obito said, Rin tried to free herself.

"Please...don't..I'm sorry..." Rin said, Obito dropped Rin on the ground.

"I trusted you Rin!I loved you! and what do I get? A backstabbing by the women I love!" Obito said, he was angry.

"I love you Obito, I felt bad every time I had to lie to you, believe me I did!" Rin said, she was crying.

"Prove you're love to me" Obito said, Rin looked up at him from the ground.

"How?" She asked.

"Offer you're blood to me." Obito said, smirking. Rin stood up, she walked over to Obito. She kissed his lips, Obito kissed her back. Obito kissed down her jawline, he kissed Rin's neck then bit it. She gasped, Obito put his arms around her to steady her. Obito released his fangs from Rin's throat, he carried her to the woods.

**( The Next Day)**

Itachi was woke by a frantic call from Kakashi, he kept saying that Rin was missing, and he thought someone might have taken her. "Do you really have to go?" Sasuke asked, Itachi sighed.

"Sadly, I do." Itachi said, he hugged Sasuke, then left the house. He finally arrived at the woods, where there was a report of a young girl with brown hair. Kakashi was there praying it wasn't Rin. "I'm here." Itachi said.

"Great." Kakashi said, they both went into the woods.

"To me everything looks fine." Itachi said, just then he tripped over a fallen tree, or so he thought that's what it was. He got up and seen it was Rin. "Kakashi, I found Rin." Itachi yelled, Kakashi ran over to him, when he seen Rin his heart broke.

"Rin" Kakashi said, Itachi checked for a pulse.

"I'm sorry, she's dead." Itachi said, he sounded like he didn't even care he found Rin dead.

"I think I know who killed her." Kakashi said, Itachi looked at him.

"You think it was Obito?" Itachi asked, Kakashi looked at Itachi.

"Yeah, I think so." Kakashi said, Itachi shrugged. They took Rin's body back to the morgues, Itachi headed home, Kakashi went to speck with Obito.

"I hear you're looking for me." Obito said, Kakashi glared at him.

"I know you killed Rin, don't pretend you don't know about her death." Kakashi said, Obito smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi" Obito said, he snapped his fingers, Rin walked over to him.

"You turned her?" Kakashi said, Obito started laughing.

"Yes I did." Obito said, he put his arm around Rin. "You're next if you don't leave!" Obito said, bearing his fangs.

"I'll go, I have others I need to deal with but Obito, I'll be back and when I do I'll take Rin." Kakashi said, Obito smiled.

"I'll be waiting." he said, Kakashi left Obito's place. He went to Sasuke and Itachi's house. Itachi was sitting with Sasuke.

"Oh little brother, you're so cute when you're mine, and mine alone." Itachi said.

"I bet he is." Kakashi said, Itachi glared at him. "I know your a vampire." Kakashi said.

"How? I tried to never show you the sings." Itachi said, Sasuke looked dazed.

"First of all, Sasuke had been acting strange, I knew he was ether compelled or under your control. Also you knew about Obito, I never told you about Obito's parents or anything." Kakashi said, Itachi glared at him.

"So now what? You're going to kill me." Itachi said, smirking.

"First I want to know, who turned you?" Kakashi asked, Itachi started laughing.

"It was Madara and Izuna of course" Itachi said.

**(Flash back to the day Sasuke was taken)**

"Do you love him enough to sleep with him?" Madara asked, his smirk grow with this question, Itachi looked disgusted at what Madara asked.

"Never!" Itachi said, he was sickened by how this man could ask such a crazy, and nasty question.

"Oh really?" Madara said, he started laughing, Itachi glared at him. "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings." Madara said, in a mocking voice.

"Just give me my brother back." Itachi said, Madara smirked.

"Gladly" he said, almost laughing. He ran behind Itachi, he bit Itachi's neck. Izuna bit Sasuke. Madara released Itachi.

"You got him right Izuna?" Madara asked, Izuna nodded his head.

"Indeed I did." Izuna said, smirking. Madara was proud of his baby brother, he is just as bad as Madara himself, if not worse cause of his childish behavior and adorable face.

"That's my cute little kitten." Madara said, smirking.

"Meow." Izuna said, being as cute as can be. Madara walked over to Izuna, he kissed his lips.

"So cute." Madara said, Izuna was blushing, making him ten times cuter.

**(Flash back over)**

"That sounds nasty." Kakashi said, making a face.

"It was cute." Itachi said, that smirk on his face was devious.

"It sounded gross." Kakashi said, Itachi laughed. "Why does Sasuke submit to you're will if your not his master?" Kakashi asked.

"Cause I am a seme, he is a uke" Itachi said, smiling in a proud way.

"That's it?" Kakashi said, he had a questing look on his face.

"Also Izuna compelled him to do as I say." Itachi said.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked, Itachi smirked.

"Cause Madara told him to, he's under Madara's control." Itachi said.

"Madara knows you won't go against him cause you can't." Kakashi said, Itachi glared at him. "Madara's your master." Kakashi said.

"So what? It's not going to change anything." Itachi said, he shoved his hand though Kakashi's chest, Kakashi spat out blood.

"You're going to kill me?" Kakashi said, he could feel Itachi tighten his grip on his heart.

"Madara wants you dead, I have to do what he says." Itachi said, he could see Itachi didn't want to do this.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Kakashi said, Itachi ripped his heart out.

"I'm glad." Itachi said, he smiled sadly. He dropped Kakashi. He walked over to Sasuke, kissing his head. Itachi let tears fall from his eyes, for his lost friend, for him, and more importantly for his little brother who would never feel or love again. Madara had won, it was over, all over.

"We are so cruel" Izuna said, Madara kissed him.

"Yes, but its a good thing" Madara said, Izuna smirked at his big brother.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked this story. **

**It took me a while to write since it's my longest one-shot ever! **

**But I had a lot of fun writing it, plus my sister really wanted to see some madazuna so here's to you sis. **

**Also there is going to be a alternate version of this which will tell what happen to Sakura and Naruto, maybe Kakashi won't die in that one.**


End file.
